


Reasons  to say I love you

by Darkdancer1234



Series: Hamburr trash dump [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cute, M/M, Nerds in Love, PROTECT THEM, Temporary Character Death, i mean it's in a nightmare soooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkdancer1234/pseuds/Darkdancer1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burr has a nightmare and Alexander is banning him from watching supernatural</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons  to say I love you

   “Don’t go!” He wailed holding Alex in his lap.

The Smaller man was rapidly losing blood out of his side making a puddle of crimson around them, no matter how much pressure he applied to the wound however it continued to gush hot through his fingers. “Wait please.”

Alex reached up smiling weakly as he brushed the rivers of tears away from his eyes. The light was leaving him; there was no spark of defiance or anger. Alex was just going to let himself die; he was resigned to his fate. “Tell me you love me,” He choked.

Aaron couldn’t seem to make the words come no matter what, his mouth opened and closed, his lips formed the words but they weren’t audible to him or anyone else. It was like he was being squeezed hard around the throat. He couldn’t make them come out even after his lover and friend stopped fighting laying limp in his lap, he couldn’t say it as he was ushered from the body. It was like he was moving in super slow motion backwards through Jell-O. Before he knew it he was being dressed for the funeral, before he knew it he was watching Angelica Schuyler make off with his children, before he knew it he was approaching the sleek wood casket dropping to his knees and bawling like a baby.

   “Was waiting for it worth it?”

He jolted snapping his neck up so quick that it cracked. Alex, dressed in a funerary suit was smiling at him from across the casket with a teasing grin painted firmly in place. Everything about him told Aaron this was his alexander save for the eyes, instead of the warm mischievous brown he was looking into startling cold black. “Everyone you love leaves you, you know?” He knocked his knuckles against the wood. “And all poor Alexander Hamilton wanted was for you to tell him you loved him, he clicked his tongue. Such a shame really.”

He shoulders shook as the ugly apparition of his alexander circled him sneering and gnashing sharp needle like teeth. He disappeared before the first drops of hot rain began to fall with black eyes remaining imprinted in Aaron’s brain. He crawled forward on his knees draping himself across the casket in a way that was similar to the imposter pressing his lips to it.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you,” louder this time.

“I love you,” until he was screaming his voice hoarse as though saying it out loud would bring his lover back.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you!”

   He was shoved hard from behind. “Aaron?”

He pushed himself up looking for the source of the voice, and then pressed his ear to the casket. Perhaps it was working? “Alex,” he moaned.

“Aaron, baby wake up.”

He felt a second hard shove this time tumbling to the unforgiving ground. How could he possibly wake up when he was already awake?

“Babe, you’re having a nightmare open your eyes.”

Another jolt this one knocking his skull against the ground. The floor around him began falling out then, the sky darkening, and then exploding in a brilliant display of fire. He tried to climb to his feet, tried to catch Alex’s casket but was too late watching as it fell through the holes. One more jolt straight to the chest knocking the wind out of him, his eyes flew open with a great sobbing gasp and the beautiful sleep stupid face of his boyfriend was above him blocking the view of his celling. He began shaking hard gazing into the intelligent eyes as Alex coo’d and shushed him moping at his tears with work calloused fingers. He must have been screaming in his sleep, when Alex did actually sleep it was like the dead he wasn’t likely to be forced awake by tossing and turning.

“Are you alright?” He jolted up wrapping his arms around Alex, somehow that question made him cry harder.

   “Baby, was it another boat nightmare about Theo? I just checked on the kids I promise your daughter isn’t going to drown safe in her bed, I don’t care what kinds of freak accident happen in New York.”

He laughed wetly against Alex’s neck, he remembered that nightmare. It had been earlier in their relationship; he’d woken in a cold sweat convinced that Theo had drowned while out boating with some friends. Never mind that at the time his daughter had been nine and had no business being on a boat with friends without supervision.

“No, it wasn’t the boat nightmare.”

“Was it the one about the fire?”

He shuddered at the recurring nightmare about the night he’d lost his wife, he shook his head. “Though it did have fire in it.”

“Then what was it about?”

“It was about you.”

Alex froze and pulled back, “what did I do?”

“You didn’t do anything, we were at the bank and you were having a screaming match with John Adams when you called him and I quote a “fat motherfucker” his wife became explosively angry and shot you. All you wanted was for me to tell you I loved you and I couldn’t. You died and then showed up at your own funeral-“

“That does sound like something I’d do.”

He shoved the other, shut up. “You had black eyes and needle teeth and you asked me if waiting for it was worth it.” His breath hitched as Alex cradled his jaw.

“First off no more supernatural for you, secondly I would fight Abigale Adams before she could pull a gun, and thirdly as much as I would love to hear I love you I’ve known you long enough to let you move at your own pace. Besides I already know you love me so what’s the point in forcing you to say so, you show me every day.”

“How so?”

“Well firstly you take care of Phillip even though you don’t have to, and you make sure I get the recommended eight hours even if it’s the middle of the day, and you make sure I’m taken care of when I’m sick or hurt even if it means betraying me by taking me to the doctor. You try your hardest to make it seem like you’re keeping the people who can hurt you most at a distance Ay-Ay Ron but really you wear your heart on your sleeve.”

He huffed sinking back into his pillows, he couldn’t hold that position as long as he would have liked anymore. He was getting old. “Damn you for being so philosophical and understanding at…3:45 in the morning.”

Alexander hummed snuggling into his chest nuzzling him like a particularly affectionate cat.

“I do though.” Alex froze.

“What?” He grabbed Alex’s jaw making sure their eyes were locked.

“I love you.”

   His heart pounded but it seemed the tight knot of dread had unraveled in his chest making him feel much lighter. Alex giggled and kissed him hot and hard. “I’d propose nightmare induced I love you sex but Phillip passed out on the living room couch and I think it’s safe to say we’ve scared him enough for one lifetime.”

Aaron snorted, at fourteen and eleven respectively Theo and Phillip were too big for their fathers to be carrying them off to bed and unlike Aaron, Alex refused to wake them up citing it as cruel and unusual punishment. He refused to steal his cute and innocent children from their childish dreams. Unfortunately Phillip had a tendency to fall asleep in unusual places and wake up at times that were incredibly inconvenient. Falling asleep on the kitchen counter and waking up to drunken Aaron bending even drunker Alex over the living room couch and fingering him open was in fact one of the aforementioned times. He hadn’t been aware that boy’s Phillip’s age could even scream that loudly at that pitch, they were in fact sober enough to be horrified. They were embarrassed further when the ex-Eliza Hamilton lectured them for an hour on appropriate places for intercourse when there were children present.

   “Your son is a tattle tale.” Alex laughed into his warm skin.

“Sleepy Aaron is the best Aaron, he has no filter.” He ran his nails up the others back kissing the side of his neck and making the smaller melt into him with a contented hum. He ran his noes along the others hairline breathing him in and sighing, his eyes were heavy and fuzzy and he yawned sinking into the soft mattress. Alex had already gone limp against him his breathing steady and hot. His eyes slipped closed and he slipped into a dreamless sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You guys can find my on either of my tumblr blogs either anbu1997 where my ask box is open and you can ask my about the fics on this site and ask what I have planned my side blog or sub blog is called the hamiljam and that is where I will post fic request and question I am always on Tumblr if I take a while to get to a question on ask it probably means I am busy with school


End file.
